Cherry knots
by baby-blue-skull
Summary: Always a girl Light is totally not a lesbian, and neither is always a girl L.


**Cherry knots**

**A/N: I wrote porn, i don't know why. Seriously this is brainless porn, no plot whatsoever.**

**I left their names the same cause I don't know shit of japanese names for girls, or boys, or an appropaite equivalent.**

**Warnings: girl sex, dubious sexuality, dubious prose, dubious porn, what is plot.**

* * *

x.

x.

It started with those ghastly fingers and a ballpoint pen, held in the center of the universe, where logic meets fantasy and good breaches into evil, where the compass for all things to be measured by sits in a table full of people who don't meet God's eye. A girl sits with her feet where her hands ought to be and a pen where seconds ought to run.

Light Yagami is a 17 year old girl genius whose life might just start to get interesting.

x.

x.

L is not a pretty girl. She is gaunt and shadowed and her eyes shift rapidly between sunken and bulging, but she's always watching.

Watching when the sleeve of her blouse slips off her tan shoulder, following the slight sway of her skirt as she walks, examining the video feat of her home life like it's too normal to be anything but perverted while brushing a wet finger along her bottom lip.

Light is a beautiful girl, transcendent of age and beauty and petty morals. And, most importantly, anything but normal.

x.

x.

She folds herself too small to carry such force.

She never touches her but Light often feels striped searched when she goes home and makes reruns of her staccato gestures and velvet voice.

Her implied accusations almost sound like music, her outright accusations sound like screeching.

When she engulfs the entity of a room full of people to solely focus on her, she seems closer to Light than she really is, her voice almost seems inside her own head, she hears the echo hours after.

Light bares herself to the touch of her intellect, bone dry and sharp. "I am L" and the room is back to being static and itchiness. Her brain cells tremble as L leans back on her chair, satisfaction rolling out of her like waves to crash on coast Yagami, breathy and sunny with a stack of dead bodies hidden under golden sands.

x.

x.

Light Yagami, Goddes of The New World, feels nothing but contempt for her new found enemy.

Even still…

The first time she kisses L, she freezes up on her.

They're both sweaty, panting from a very public tennis match.

Before that, lesser minds swarm them with their ogle eyes and slacken jaws as they walked together side by side, nothing but friendly rivalry between the two. After all, they were the highest scores on To-ho and no reason to be anything but cordial.

"My throat is parched. I say we treat ourselves with some refreshments. I have something I wish to speak about with you" Light smiles with pearls and promises that L crushes with a minute of not blinking.

"Seeing as I lost the match, I'll let you lead me around a bit" the muscles on L's face made a slight change, a pattern Light did not recognized but seemed a lot like a wink. "I have some questions for you as well"

L falls back a little on their pace by the time they're almost out of the tennis court. "Before we go" and for this, she blinks once, slowly, she peers at her through her thick lashes "My suspicions are getting stronger, I think you _are_ Kira"

Well, L is nothing if not bold.

The sun is suddenly too harsh for her eyes, the far off sounds too loud, and L is walking hunched, dragging worn out tennis shoes on the ground, leaving Light behind caged by her words.

"Do keep up miss Light. I'm quite thirsty"

L dark silhouette blocks her sight, drowns the voices from her ears, a halo of sunlight from behind her head obscures her features, Light wants to punch (kiss) her.

Later, when Light's arms enveloped her, trapping her arms at her sides and they stand chest to chest, but with the height/posture difference, Light suited her like a straightjacket (isn't that worse than a pair of handcuffs).

L's eyes never leave hers and she frowns just a little, curious and a little scared, she couldn't hide that from her.

When she kisses her, pale lips bloom like spring buttons, Light's tongue rests comfortably against her palette. She had expected her to taste too sweet after being a witness to her specific diet, to recoil at first contact, but Light can only gather the taste of black coffee from between her teeth, dark and strong and no trace of sugar behind, and she looks thoroughly at every corner of her mouth, and after a minute or two her back goes slack (ish) and her arms skitter around Light's back.

It's on.

x.

x.

By the time Misa Amane comes in the picture, Light is absolutely sure she's not a lesbian.

Misa is a beautiful girl, sweet and cheery and all good things to fall in love with, or even lust for her perk butt and narrow waist. Light feel something close to revulsion when her arms encircles hers and declares it's girl's night and they should watch a movie and braid hair or whatever that means.

On the bright side, L is often dragged to this.

Light has a delightful time watching the girl being tortured by a comb and mango-melon hair conditioner.

"Your hair is really shinny now, and it smells good, we're on the road to making you pretty Ryuga!"

Misa pulls out a puffy sequin bag filled with bright makeup and what looks like medieval torture devices and L looks positively horrified.

"This is not helpful for the investigation" she murmurs with a frown loud enough for only Light to hear.

Misa eventually gave up on the makeover for the betterment of the world, and L had walked away with nothing but a cherry chap stick, which she proceeded to lick right after applying it.

Light gulped audibly, L smiled, red lip caught between her teeth.

x.

x.

Discussing Kira is almost like foreplay to L, except it makes Light irritated and not as delicate with her touch which touches her words.

"That's what I would have done" Light supposedly doesn't know Kira, but she knows L, so her portray, her open invitation to kill the mysterious girl-detective, is very much spot on.

"Well, we have similar thinking, L" she tries not to be affected by L's desperate curiosity; but the detective fixes her a stare that it's meant to vivisect her like a bug on a slag.

"I'll say" ushered Matsuda, he doesn't see it. He sees _Light is such a smart girl, and L is such a smart girl, they're doing great working together, surely Kira would be caught very soon. _

"And yet" L's voice is low with the quiet unnerving buzz a computer makes in an empty office at the wee hours, she turns to look at Light, the grey sky on her eyes, "sometimes, I don't understand you at all"

Something on her chest flutters, runs through her wrists and cheeks and leaves tell-tale signs in the form of pink stains on her skin, dilates her honey until is swallowed by dark.

"L, I…" _I really need to kill you, but I might not want to._

"Do you understand how dangerous that is?" she returns her gaze to the computers, like honesty has drained from her.

An odd sort of smile (that looked nothing like a smile) settles on L's face until bed time.

x.

x.

The second time they kiss L is a little bolder and Light can see in the seams of her face that she talked to herself into being brave and doing what she most for the investigation.

She waits for the last man to leave for the night, until it's only two girls and a shrine of monitors. Light feels more than hears the quiet rumble of her clothing as she moves to stand before her.

Her features are practiced, improved, and her eyes make a showroom.

Light wishes she were a man to really fuck her like she deserves to be fucked, fast and roughed until her inner fortress crumbles.

She walks slowly to her and pushes her against the desk with practiced ease, but the slight blood rush on her neck and chest betrays her.

Light wants to ask her if she's been fucked by a man (because Light has, right after the first meeting, and it had been a boy from a different school with long hair and dark looks, his hands had been respectfully eager and his trusts into her constant and boring, and when she took control of her own pelvis, and ergo his, he came too soon, but at least had the courtesy to eat her out and she had been fine then, not a lesbian, and L who was also not a lesbian might have done the same thing, and she imagines them both being penetrated and bored at the same time) she licks the inside of her cheeks with the aftertaste of her thought, but she is silenced with a kiss and this time she tastes like toothpaste.

x.

x.

She smells acrid sweet bunds, takes a deep breath and runs her tongue over L's nipple, like rose bunds, small and pink and soon, she's pink all over (even _there_).

L's long cadaverous hands massage her scalp with the endless calm of the open ocean, a slight ripple when Light's fingers reach a sensitive spot in her thigh. She pinches the skin in the white inner wall, close to the pink folds of her pussy, glistening with a fine sheet of juice. She is not obscenely soaked but her small breast protrude lovely over the bones on her chest.

"Are you still lacking motivation L?" Light's sly smile is hidden by L's sharp hipbones, her breath is slightly hitched but much more controlled than L's, who is fighting very hard not to wring and disappear between the white sheets.

"Sex is no cure for depression miss Light, for this has nothing to do with the case"

_Naughty liar._ L's back arches and more bones show and more juice pours as Light dives in.

x.

x.

It's not returning the favor but after three days of silence about _the incident_, L finds herself kneeling with her back to the bathroom door, running her bitten nails over the tan skin of Light's long legs.

She's been using her skirts an inch shorter, sure L would notice when "accidentally" brushing her knee to hers.

Another secret smile, her touch is like a petal.

Light busies herself with trying to finger-brush the nest on top of the girl detective's head, distracting her from her task, but her abrupt laughter and warm puff of air directly into her panties is well worth it.

L, ever the pragmatic, doesn't bother herself with the extra work of undressing her, she dodges under her skirt and her hands are all over. Light's legs tremble so much she has to tilt her balance to her arms and the counter top on the bathroom. It's white marble and very clean and Light catches her image on the mirror on top of it. Flushed and ruffled, she unbuttons her deep red blouse and follows the rubbish from her neck to her chest, down to the valley between her breast. She unhooks her black bra with just a touch of lace, before L's hasty hands can ruin it.

L is clearly inexperienced in girl sex (just as Light really), she eagerly accepts her gifts, silent thank and mischievous at her cleverness even in moments of heat. Her mouth latches onto one nipple while the other is teased lightly by a clean short nail, running a thread down to her belly button and up again a few times before the talented-cherry-stem-knottier tongue switches from left breast, moist and sweet with saliva, to her right. She makes small circles that grow bigger, warmer. Light bangs her hands on the counter, eyes squinting and head thrown back, she doesn't want to lose sight of the mirror but L is _biting_ and she has never felt like this.

Finally, there are fingers tracing her lines back to the hem of her skirt before L's face is trusted back to hers and she can taste her chapped lips. She tastes like utopia.

"Lay on the counter miss Light".

x.

x.

L made a mess with the cake and whip cream.

It was supposed to be breakfast, before the rest of the investigation, including the very much father of one Light Yagami, arrives. And now Light's hairs smells like blueberries and her legs are as icky as L, who is languidly laying on top of the breakfast table, pants and underwear pooled at her bare ankles, licking her fingers out of cream and Light.

Is not that Light doesn't want her father to find out she's having an affair with a woman. Not even that the woman in question is who she is and loudly (and constantly) states who she think Light is (which is not a lesbian), but the tremors that make her knees weak, more so the post-orgasm shakes, is that the words _compromised investigation_ might turn this whole adventure sour and she will be sent home where there are clueless boys and their respectful, but still leery, eyes and touches.

Boys have fingers too (and cocks) but she likes L's.

Light takes L's hand out of her mouth and helps her rid of the icing between the digits.

x.

x.

"You're finally free but you hardly ever go out of here, miss Amane comes to visit you but you only spend a few minutes talking to her in the entryway. You can have other friends outside this building Light"

There's already a note of mournful on L's voice. She hasn't suffer a loss yet. Yet.

"I haven't seen the end of the Kira case L. I don't feel like I can live my life and have friends while it's still like this. Or is it a problem, me being here?"

_It's a problem because we haven't touched in three days, which feels less like withdrawal and more like amputation._

"None at all" I already miss you, she doesn't say.

She doesn't look at Light, and she already feels that she hates her. For leaving her, for making her leave. L is very childish and she hates to lose.

Light is a benevolent Goddess, what is but one more night.

"Can I talk to you L?" She whispers in the shell of her ear, soft dark tresses tickle her lips.

x.

x.

She starts purposely slow, deliberate, calculating. Slow leisure strokes of her tongue on her inner folds, down and up, and a shy stroke to her clit. Her fingers are bolder, quicker, they're cold and Light shivers internally but moans outwardly. L's nails leave white marks on her thighs as they go in, two for now but soon enough she is merciless. In and out too fast, her tongue lapping at her like a ravenous dog and Light can only grab her from her dark night mane, it's the only thing that keeps her grounded.

Because L might or might not be attracted to her, she might be attracted to murder, most likely, and Light, well Light needs to pull at her dark hair and scratch her face to remind herself why she needs to die. It's all lies, her fingers stroking her g spot with pretend, her dark eyes meet her warm ones over the mount of her pubic bone as her tongue goes deeper on her web of lies.

The wave of orgasms that hits her is very much truth, the scream leaping out of her chest is very real, and the dark girl, with massive intelligence and shameless manipulation panting on her sex is so real she needs to die.

But not tonight.

By the time the night ends she will not be able to catch her breath, her chest heaving and her nipples perked. Light will steal her air with her soft lips, kiss her deeply, kiss her cheeks, the clear trail of tears she didn't noticed she spilled and her petal eyelids, she's a withering flower, delicate and beautiful, her thorns unravel you until you bleed out.

x.

x.

L smiles and kisses her. She tastes like defeat (hers or mine).


End file.
